Long Road
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: Everything seems peaceful for the axis, well for Germany and Italy, Japan is having other conflicts. He finds himself harboring feelings for Germany, but it seems that he likes Italy more than him.


Japan didn't know how long ago these feelings had started. It was a pretty good question that he didn't even know the answer to, and he was the one who harbored the feelings. It was after training one day when something else burned in his gut along with the feeling of love. Jealousy. Japan, the one in the axis powers that was the calmest, level headed and oldest was jealous of needy, lazy, pasta loving Italy. It wasn't something that happened everyday to just anyone, but the slightest hint of it just popped up today.

During training they were running laps, and Italy had his shoes untied, Japan still found it weird how at his age he didn't know how to tie his shoes, and ended up tripping and tearing the knees out of his trousers and smacking his forehead on the pavement. Of course Italy sat out after getting his wounds patched up before he took the brunt of Germany's training instead of Italy. It wasn't as fun as it sounded despite the Asian Island having a crush on the European nation. It had just suddenly hit him one day that he seemed to have formed a crush on him.

So there he was, sitting in the grass exhausted and watching as Germany piggy backed Italy back to his house. The small pea sized bubble of jealousy seemed to form in his gut and slowly crawl upwards till it clenched his heart in a painful unnamable pain as Germany looked over at him and waved his goodbye. Japan nodded and waved back, his cheeks concealing the blush that would have appeared on his face. He took a deep breath to push away what had made his chest tight as he started to stand up and walk home himself. He was half tempted to take a bath and drink some Sake today; it had been a while since he had relaxed like that. He nodded to himself as he gathered his phone and coat and walked home watching the sunset set behind the buildings of town.

Japan eased himself into his tub of hot water and sighed at the instant change. His sore muscles relaxed as his whole body but his head immersed in the hot tub. Being in the tub was very relaxing, but it also let a lot of time for him to reflect. He stared at the water as his mind started to think about what had happened today, actually just not today, but he questioned himself on how he even got a crush on the tall German in the first place. Maybe it was how he held himself. He wasn't one to shrivel up under other's gazes or under their critism, instead it almost looked like he swelled and defended his pride. How he was dedicated to things and stayed with them to the bitter end. How he treated his Allies like they were close friends, and protected them with a passion? Was that the right word? He wasn't bad looking either. His hair slicked back except for a few strands that seemed to get out by the end of the day and his piercing blue eyes. How he stood much taller than he did and kept everything impeccably clean.

What tossed him from further complementing the youngest country of the axis was the point that he was chasing something that he was never going to have a chance at. He sank further into the water and crumpled into himself. His dark brown eyes conveyed the true heartbreak he felt at that moment. Germany was probably with Italy. Italy was so clingy to Germany and always went to him with his problems. And not to mention he complied every time with the silly tasks that were often asked and set in front of him.

Sorrow twisted him further into a ball under the water as he looked at the clear water and dunked his head under. The serenity of the water around him entered his plagued mind and temporarily took his mind off his love troubles. The calm stillness of the water made him smile. He could hear his own blood pumping in his ears. He let the air in his body burn out and his lungs ache for air before he popped out of the water and he took a deep breath of air, soothing the burning in his lungs. He sat in the serene quiet as he noted that the water was growing cold and his fingers were pruning. He grabbed some shampoo and he scrubbed that into his black hair before dunking under again and scrubbing the suds and grime from his hair.

This was stopped short by a sudden noise invading the room. Quickly he popped his head up from the water. It was the familiar Vocaloid song Cantarella by Kaito. Which only meant that it was Korea calling. A sigh threatened to escape his lips as water and soap ran down his face. 'I should answer it, but I am all wet and don't want to ruin my phone. On that note he took a breath and dunked back under water and finished washing up.

~ Time ~ Skip ~

After a long night spending some time with his brother Korea and his very perverted hands trying to grope him, he was tired and still at training with Germany and Italy. It was lunch right now and everyone was eating their respected lunch, Italy some pasta related dish, Germany a wurst since it was probably fastest and easiest to assemble in the morning, and him a bento he made while his brother was over since he didn't dare fall asleep and succumb to perverted hands, of course he's tired, nor did all this physical work help in the slightest. So Italy was going on about what he usually did, was pasta and stories about when he was little and faced against a scary cat. Of course it was common courtesy to pay attention as he ate, but he had also heard the story before. So he silently continued to eat his bento till the story came to a shaky end. Of course that didn't stop the Italian from babbling about random things that he excitedly zoned out of till Germany would comment.

"Surrendering is not the answer to everything Italy." Germany commented a bit angrily at a comment Italy had must have made about Surrendering to someone or something. He started to listen again at that comment nibbling on an egg roll. As they argued and Japan paid close attention at the point he was talking about one time he had to retreat from a 'scary yet cute girl,' and Germany saying that the girl couldn't have been that scary. It was a bit amusing to watch, even if it was worrying also. Germany looked so stern and tried to coach Italy in attempts to make him stop 'running away from his own shadow.' He did seem like a person that would under right circumstances. Italy meanwhile defended his own reasons behind running away. They almost looked cute together.

That thought shot another quick and unexpected feeling straight to his heart and crippled his feelings. At that moment he was so sad and almost jealous. It had been the feeling he had felt yesterday, and while he was thinking of it two days ago too. He started to shake as he kept his emotions out of sight. Instead his cheeks flushed a darker pink and he packed up his lunch. He stood up and the other two promptly stopped their fighting to look up at him for a moment.

"Ve where are you going Japan?" Italy asked looking up at him. He looked down at the other and nodded.

"I am not feeling the best, so I am going to go home early." He then looked to Germany so he could get the other part of what he was going to say out. "I will make up what training I miss tomorrow during that training." Germany nodded and Italy looked concerned.

"Well then see you tomorrow Japan, and feel better." Germany replied. Those words made his heart jump painfully as he took one last glance at his allies and started to walk away. His thoughts couldn't help but linger on those thoughts, and it made it more and more painful. It had been a while since he had felt like this; when he got home he shut the door behind himself, took off his shoes, walked to his room, and slumped into his bed as silent tears fell down his face. He didn't even bother changing out of his training clothes and into more comfortable clothes. Instead he just crawled under the blankets, and let his heart take over.

He didn't know how long he was laying on his bed curled up and wallowing in tears and sorrow, but eventually all the crying got to him. Crying for so long after not crying in centuries made his stomach severely upset. He felt bile rise in his throat and he quickly pushed his blankets aside and jogged into the bathroom and let his stomach empty itself with horrible heaves. Once his stomach was empty and then some, he slowly stood up and got rid of the contents of his stomach before he would heave again at the sight of it.

"This is no way to carry on." Japan muttered to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and into his living room. His eyes were red from crying and he was pale as a ghost. He took deep breaths to calm himself down as he stumbled and managed to make his way to the couch. He sat down and stared out the window at the setting sun. Had he seriously cried for hours? Maybe he had fallen asleep once or twice, but he didn't remember at all; the crying went by in a total blur. He drew his knees to his chest as he looked at his grungy and sweaty uniform. His nose wrinkled at the sight of it before deciding against his better judgment to get dressed in his sleepwear. With a silent sigh he stood up and started to walk towards his room when the doorbell rang. He paused and looked over at the door before walking slowly over there.

"Hai," he replied to the person at the door before making it as quickly as he dared towards the door. Once he got there and opened it he was surprised to see it was Germany. He bowed slightly and looked up at the taller nation.

"Hello Germany-san," he said before standing up looking at the other. He looked back at him with a concerned expression that was usually on his stoic face.

"Hey Japan, I just thought I would check to see how you were doing, but it seems that you are a bit under the weather." Japan stepped aside to let the other in, and he looked at the other who simply nodded at the statement.

"Hai I am not feeling the greatest." He commented back, though not saying the origins behind why he felt like a pile of unpleasant things. Once Germany was in his house he shut the door and walked into the living room where Germany was loitering looking unsure of what to do. "You can sit anywhere Germany-san." He commented lightly, sitting in a chair close by. Germany saw this and didn't look too pleased, but Japan saw he tried his best to hide it.

"Shouldn't you be in bed instead of sitting in your living room? You should feel a bit better with rest." The question was shot into the air and Japan saw the point in what he was saying. He smiled slightly and started to standing up.

"I suppose I should take something for this nausea first." He commented looking at the blonde before heading towards his bathroom. He could hear the other behind him.

"Actually my bruder was sick recently so I have some medication you can take. Of course I thought you would have some but he insisted I bring it with." Germany said as Japan got into his bathroom and he turned around to face the other a bit curious. Germany dug in his pocket and managed to magically get a box of nausea pills from his pockets. Japan smiled slightly, yet his heart wretched. 'He is probably in a relationship with Italy; he is just being a good friend.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you Germany-san." He said as Germany managed to get a small white pill from the packaging.

"The box says it dissolves under your tongue, so here." The pill was set into his much smaller hands as he nodded at the directions and placed the pill into his mouth and under his tongue. He could feel it dissolve. It oddly tasted like Strawberries, it was kind of nice. Once the pill was gone he smiled slightly and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Germany had magically disappeared to.

"I am going to go bed now, stay as long as you want Germany. The forecast says it's going to be a stormy night. Help yourself to anything." Japan leaned against the doorway to steady himself. Germany looked over at him and nodded a small and friendly smile on his face.

"Thank you Japan, have a good rest." He replied quite vaguely, but he was too respective of space and nice to pry. Simply nodded he gets a bit dizzier and then heads towards his bed where he curls up and covers himself in blankets. He stares off a bit, hearing the flipping of paper, probably the news paper. A small sad broken smile came to his face as he closed his eyes. Germany would never love him back. That was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

It wasn't like he expected to wake up half an hour later, but he did, except he felt a bit different than when he fell asleep. Under the covers he felt really hot and sticky, his whole body felt heavy with some sort of nameless weight. He tries to roll over, but instead a weird feeling shifted to his lower abdomen and he cringed. As slow as he could he rolled from on his back to his side before another weird feeling shot up from his abdomen. He let his hands go down his torso, and his skin burned at his touch and when his hand left that area it yearned for more of the burning touch. His brown eyes widened as he finally realized something.

He was horny. He was slightly panicked as he took his hands immediately from his body. This usually didn't happen, or to this extent where lust threatened to burst from right under his skin. There was only one explanation for him being this horny and dare he say hard. The medicine for nausea he owned tasted nothing like fruit. It must have been an aphrodisiac that Germany gave him. He didn't seem like that type of person though.

It didn't matter at the moment though, his body was on fire and he really needed release, and all that filled his mind was Germany. His large calloused hands wandering his torso and shoulders, their mouths crashed together in a desperate lust filled kiss that clearly displayed love. His own hand slapped over his mouth to muffle a moan at the thoughts he was having. His hard pressed harder against his clothes and made a proud tent in his pants.

"Japan, you're awake." The voice of the beefy god spoke. Why, why did Germany have to come into his room when he was like this? He just thanked the lord that he was covered up by a blanket. He looked at Germany and nodded.

"I slept a lot this afternoon." His cheeks held a bright red and darkening at the sight of the other. He was fully clothed but just being in the same vicinity of the other made his body burn worse with lust. His red cheeks seemed to alarm the blonde as he walked towards him. 'No, no don't come closer.' Japan begged in his mind as Germany walked without hesitation towards the bed and he placed his big hand on Japan's forehead, sending fire towards that spot and down to pool in his nether regions. Japan wanted to move away from the touch, but didn't, actually he wanted to move towards it.

A frown etched on the other's face before his hand went right to his neck and surprised the heck out of Japan to the point of jumping. A moan threatened to rip from his throat at the touch that made him feel that he was going to boil in his own skin. "Your fever went up, that isn't good at all." He could practically feel the deep timbre of Germany's voice and he couldn't take it anymore. His dark eyes looked at the other as he looked around for something nameless.

"Erm G-Germany-san?" He managed out before he looked at him. He waited for that moment of silence before continuing. "I-I don't believe that was nausea medicine." He stared at the other as silence filled the air. When it seemed the other male made the connection his cheeks went from pale to a dark pink quickly. He could see the other's jaw set and his eyes swim with several emotions.

"verdammt Bruder, ich bin werde dich zu kastrieren, wenn ich nach Hause komme." Germany manages to say in German before facing Japan again who is very confused on what he could have possibly said. Before he knew it Germany looked back at him and leaned down towards Japan slightly. "Before I do anything to help you, I must say something to get it off my mind." The blonde turned a red before he stood back up and didn't face him.

"I-I, damn it, Ich liebe dich. I have for a long time." There was a silence in the air. Wait, so Germany…. Japan couldn't have turned redder and he wanted to bury his face into his pillow, but instead his head was kept in place by Germany's hand gripping his jaw lightly. Before he could reply he was taken into a breath taking kiss that made him burn and lust for him. Japan kissed back almost desperately. Almost? Hell he was kissing back as desperate as a horny virgin could. When the kiss finally parted he looked at Germany as he tried to catch his breath.

"Watashi mo anata o aishite Germany." He breathily confessed as well feeling so embarrassed. He didn't look at Germany as a silence filled the room.

There was a pressure on his bed and he looked over to see Germany sitting on it, his big hand running through his ebony hair. "Then you won't mind me helping you out then will you?"

* * *

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading part one of this two shot. I don't know what was going through my head when that went through it but i went with it.


End file.
